


Santa's Lap

by claimingtheanonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Christmas Party, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Office Party, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Sexy Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claimingtheanonymous/pseuds/claimingtheanonymous
Summary: The Office christmas party was upon them and Shiro was faced with the receptionist he'd been ogling for the past three months in the skimpiest santa outfit he had ever seen, curtesy of one Lance McClain dare.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Santa's Lap

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be longer and hornier but i ran out of steam and this is all i have. sorry for any mistakes, it's unebta'd and i skimmed it for mistakes.

“I’m ‘gunna sit on Santa's knee.” Shiro announced into the conversation that his friends were having around him.

They were stood by the rent-a-bar, Shiro leaning against it’s flimsy bar top while he surveyed the sexiest santa he’d ever seen, fourth drink in hand and apparently buzzed enough to announce this to the group. 

“Yeah you are!” Lance whooped, slapping at Shiro’s metallic arm and wincing to himself after doing so before turning to Allura with glee written all over his face. “I told you it would work.” 

He was pointing his finger into her face which she slapped away easily. “He says he will but it doesn’t mean he will.” Allura corrected Lance while wrapping an arm about Lotor’s waist who was already bored of the conversation and looking longingly toward the door. 

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here.” Shiro mumbled, eyes not moving from santa, sat on a decked out roller desk chair with a pout on his face that Shiro wanted to lick away.

“Well act like you are here and maybe we’ll include you.” Pidge pipes up, scowling at her phone as she talks.

“You will though won’t you Shiro?” Lance asks pointedly, placing himself directly in Shiro’s line of sight and breaking the spell that those santa themed booty shorts had him in.

“What?” He snaps at Lance taking a swig of his drink.

“Sit on his knee!” Lance’s voice is loud and exasperated and makes some of the other employees look around. 

“Shut up Lance.” Shiro says, turning away from the office and planting his elbows onto the bar cart that wobbles precariously making the bartender look a little worried.

“He doesn’t mean to press.” Allura says beside him attempting to appease a pouty Shiro before turning to her pouty boyfriend. “What’s up with you?”

“Allura, sweetheart, I just want to get some chicken nuggets. It’s literally all I want right now and there’s a McDonalds like a block away.” Lotor was sighing dejectedly while Allura rolled her eyes at the two full grown men beside her.

“In a moment darling.” She told Lotor before turning back to Shiro. “Listen, ignore Lance and just do what you want to do. I’ll be back here in about half an hour.” She gave him a peck on the cheek before walking away with a happier Lotor in tow. 

“Can you get me some fries?” Shiro called out before Allura disappeared through the door. She waved her hand in acknowledgment and Shiro took that as a yes. 

With a sigh Shiro turned back to face the party only to find that he’d been abandoned by the bar cart. Pidge had scuttled away somewhere, probably sat looking through people’s search history and Lance had abandoned him for the makeshift dance floor that had started to take form, and was grinding back onto the crotch of his embarrassed boyfriend Hunk.

Entertaining though it is to watch his friends embarrass themselves as well as the rest of the office, Shiro’s gaze is once again drawn to santa. Who is otherwise known as Keith, their secretary of three months and Shiro’s personal vision of heaven itself.

Keith was sat on the tinsel wrapped roller chair wearing tiny santa themed booty shorts with a too small, open, santa themed sleeveless jacket and a stupid hat to match and it was sending Shiro’s mind to places out of this world. 

Especially because the tiny amount of santa suit that came with Lance’s purchase showed Shiro more than he ever thought he’d see of Keith and the sight went far above anything he could have dreamt up.

Muscular and slim all at the same time. The open vest showed off how well defined his abs were, the way his hips slimmed down a little, advertised that thick dark hair leading from belly button to whatever lay beneath those tiny santa shorts. Santa shorts that were tight around his sculpted, hairy thighs and left so very little to Shiro’s already over active imagination.

To Shiro’s horror Keith must have noticed his staring which was altogether embarrassing because Shiro wasn’t just staring, he had been ogling. But Keith being Keith gave him an awkward wave from across the room, a smirk playing on his lips as he watched Shiro flush steadily in the face of being caught.

Shiro knew why Lance had done this, bought a tiny Santa outfit and rigged the names in the hat so that it would be Keith wearing it. It had been an attempt at goading Shiro into acting on his crush that had slowly grown and grown into more than just a silly workplace crush. And it had worked. 

“You got this Shiro.” He mumbled to himself before drinking down the last of his drink and dumping the glass onto the bar with a clatter and striding across the room with Keith as his end goal. 

No one stood in his way. Not a soul. Only Keith’s eyes bore into his, those same eyes he’d been staring at for the last three months. The ones that seemed to light up whenever he walked into the office or whenever he could offer help with printing...because Shiro really struggled with printing. 

Keith’s eyes shone bright in the dancing lights of the office, though as Shiro neared they flickered away and looked shocked as a person fell onto his lap. Someone who Shiro knew very well. 

“Santa!” Matt exclaimed from Keith’s lap, wiggling around provocatively and swinging his gaze from Keith to Shiro then back again with a smug grin. “I’ve been a bad boy this year. What do I get?” He asked as he wrapped a finger around a loose lock of Keith’s hair, twirling it about in a way that made Shiro begin to see red. 

At first, Keith had looked shocked at the intruder on his lap but quickly adapted to smugly hold him still, entrapping him in those strong arms that Shiro so admired and wished were holding him in his lap. 

“A bad boy huh? Don’t bad boys usually get coal?” Keith questioned as he nipped at Matts side causing him to yelp and wiggle further onto Keith’s lap. Shiro stood by the side of the chair watching the action unfold before him. Watching how comfortably they moved around one another, how well they bantered and how good they looked together. A cute couple, Shrio thought. 

“But I’ve been a really bad boy Santa. I think I need to be spanked.” Matt suggested with a bite of his lip and a quick glance in Shiro’s direction as though making sure he was paying attention. 

Shiro couldn’t believe it. He was being ganged up on by his friends. Tested and teased into making a move on Keith, into sealing the deal and finding out once and for all whether Keith actually felt the same way or whether it was just his friends trying to torment him. 

“Shouldn’t you be asking your girlfriend this?” Keith asked quietly, eyes flickering to Shrio and away just as quickly as a flush rose high on his cheekbones even as he sat half naked in a Santa suit that had less to do with Santa and more to do with sex. 

Shiro finally braved it. His brain finally catching up with his buzzed body and joining in the conversation. “Yeah what about N. I’m sure she’d loved to hear about you flirting with Santa. Again.” Shiro pointed out with raised eyebrows. 

Matt being Matt just laughed it up, in fact he howled as he removed himself from Keith’s exposed lap, slapping Shiro on the shoulder as he passed. “Go get ‘em tiger.” He chuckled as he walked away to where his girlfriend was stood watching him fondly.

Keith looked confused at the interaction, eyebrows pulled together as he looked between the two friends. 

“Sorry.” Shiro said, moving awkwardly from one leg to another, scratching at the joining of his metal arm. “He’s just trying to piss me off.” 

“By flirting with me?” Keith asked easily.

Shiro felt his jaw drop at the question. Felt his heart beat stutter at the words. “Y-yeah…” shiro supplied awkwardly watching as Keith moved in his chair so that his legs spread a little wider, stretched those tiny shorts a little more and made Shiro’s pants a little tighter in the process. 

“Why’s that Shiro?” Keith asked, eyes wide and lashes full as he looked over Shiro's shirt and pants situation eyes appraising as they went.

Shiro was panicking. He couldn’t tell Keith that he had a crush. Couldn’t expose himself like that when he wasn’t sure that Keith felt the same way. Couldn’t interrupt their friendly banter in the workplace for a failure at a relationship. He didn’t want to-

“Are you gonna sit on his lap and tell him what you want or not?” Ezor interrupted Shiro's panic with a nudge to his shoulder and a non-friendly tone. 

Shiro looked back at Ezor and Zethrid who created a terrifying image of drunk impatience before turning back to face Keith who was gesturing at his vacant lap with an uneasy grin. 

“Take a seat. I don’t bite.” Keith mumbled, flush sticking to his cheekbones as he spoke and Shiro almost wished that Keith would bite him. Although he’d rather do that in private than in front of the entire office. 

Sitting on Keith’s lap makes Shiro tug at the collar of his shirt, feeling the heat crawling up his skin at the provocative nature of the position. His backside was perched high on Keith’s thighs, turned slightly to let him look Keith in the eye and making him short of breath at the proximity.

“I’m not too heavy am I?” Shiro asked as he adjusted himself slightly, wiggling on Keith’s toned thighs in a way that must have been slightly uncomfortable for Keith as a hand quickly stilled him on his thigh, fingers tight.

“No, no not at all.” Keith assured his fingers spasming on Shiro’s thigh as he spoke. “Just didn’t want you sitting on my dick.” 

Shiro flushed at the thought and dropped his gaze from Keith to his lap, noting the long thin fingers that were still gripping the thick muscle of Shiro’s thigh in a somewhat possesive way, or so Shiro liked to believe.

“Sorry.” Shiro said still watching Keith’s fingers and thinking about where else he’d like them, how he wants them on his bare skin. Bare skin like Keith is flaunting below him. “I can’t believe you actually wore this santa suit.” Shiro added, eyes catching a glimpse of the dark hairy thighs beneath his own.

Keith laughs at that, a soft quiet laugh that’s only for Shiro. “Lance is such an ass and he dared me to do it, said that if I didn’t do it then he would and he’d look better in it. So I just had to prove him wrong.” He gave a shrug of his shoulders as Shiro chuckled because it so sounded like the pair of friends.

“I can t-tell you now that you look far better than Lance ever would have done.” Shiro says without thinking, words slipping free from his lips into the space between them. He looks up to see that Keith is flushed, eyes wide and a smile stuck on his lips exposing his white teeth.

Shiro lets the silence hang between them, ignoring the way Zethird grumbles something to Ezor before stalking away, forgetting about the party raging around them, eyes taking in the delightful man before him, eyes dipping to the pink, chapped lips.

“You think so?” Keith asks coyly, taking his bottom lip between his teeth as his eyes move over Shiro.

“Yeah...I do.” Shiro replies before taking one last deep breath, feeling the way his head swims a little as he leans down to meet Keith’s lips with his own.

It’s a delicate kiss, soft and gentle, mouths pliant against one another's as they slowly fall further and further into the other on the flimsy office chair.


End file.
